A Shattered Vale: After Dark
by SilverFang88
Summary: In a school of hormonal teenagers training to fight for their lives against monsters, it's only natural for love to blossom. These are those stories Darkbetrayer won't or can't tell. (Viewer Discretion is Advised)


Greetings to all and Merry Christmas!

So i wrote this on a whim **_months _**ago due to a sudden bout of inspiration. Never posted it anywhere, but I showed it off in the discord channel I share with **_Darkbetrayer. _**He's been hounding me to post this, so I finally agreed to do it at his request as a Christmas present of sorts to him and fans of SV.

Hope you enjoy the thing you lot have likely been asking for but never got until now.

* * *

The mess hall of Beacon, as per usual, was a noisy and vibrant place to be.

Vibrant to some folk anyway, others preferred the quiet atmosphere of their rooms. Too much energy in the morning can oftentimes drive some people to become increasingly irritable. More so when the more 'chipper' of the morning crowd were actively making a ruckus. Like pestering their friends with questions that was not any of their business. People like Blake, for example, were often on the receiving end of said encounters. Yang being the usual perpetrator, especially due to the recent circumstances regarding those she was bunking with temporarily.

"So, any luck last night Blakey?" This had started to become the usual form of greeting from her blonde haired teammate of team RWBY. This line along with her arm coming to rest over her shoulder to pull the raven haired girl closer. "It's been almost a week since you moved into their room. Have you sunk your claws into him yet? Slip into his bed in the night? Maybe ask him for a belly rub? Come on Blake, give me the scoop."

Blake's nonplussed expression did not waver for even a moment.

A big improvement compared to the first time questions like these had been asked.

"There's nothing to tell." Deadpanned the Faunus female without so much as looking up from her book. "We talked, we took our own _separate_ turns to bathe, and went to bed. Nothing happened last night; just like the night before that, and the night before that."

"Aww, come on~!" Blake could not even take satisfaction in hearing the blonde's disappointment anymore. She was just too used to it now. "Something had to happen. It's just the two of you in there while Accelerator is gone with team JNPR. I even set you up with an opportunity by telling him you were in there all on your own."

"Two things; the first is that that was a decision on your part that I did not ask for." Sighed Blake while casually taking Yang's wrist and removing her arm from her shoulder. "Second: it was not just me and Touma in the room; Neo was there too...as she has been every single night."

Yellow eyes peered over the cover of her book to spare the girl in question a glance. As per usual, she was sitting on the far end of their table by herself eating ice-cream of all things for breakfast. Although she would occasionally glance in her direction, she did nothing else beyond throwing her the occasional smug smile before going back to her meal. Blake still did not like that woman, not even a little, and nobody could truly blame her. Had it not been for Touma, that girl could have killed her on the train that led to the Breach. That was just one reason; the other one was linked to her relationship that very same boy.

"I don't officially consider her as part of Beacon, so she doesn't count." Yang was also in the same boat as her for entirely different reasons. It showed too, thanks to the less-than-subtle tinge of agitation in her tone. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of stealth? If you're quiet enough, you could get a few licks in before she noticed."

"I don't like what you're implying there Yang."

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Retorted Yang, now back to her chipper self as she nudged the Faunus with her elbow. "We all know you read your smut when nobody's looking. You must have imagined you and him doing the horizontal mambo at least a few times."

"...it's way too early for you to be this irritating, Yang." Refuted Blake with an exasperated sigh. Also, it wasn't smut, it was adult romance literature; big difference. "I honestly don't understand why you keep thinking something is going to happen."

"Cause nothing _will_ happen if I don't nag you into doing it." Yang probably had more to say, but stopped short once her attention was drawn elsewhere. Specifically to the entrance to the cafeteria. "Aaaand speak of the devil, there he is."

Blake felt her ears twitch as her eyes snapped up to follow Yang's line of sight. The area was loud, so Blake could be forgiven for not hearing him. Carrying along beside him was Ruby, alongside Last Order and Weiss. Ruby seemed to be engaging with him about something while Weiss was humoring a conversation with Last Order. It was too loud to make out what these two separate conversations were, but she could venture a guess with the first pair. Most likely something about weaponry given how anxious Ruby was at the idea of building one for him. Both her team and Jaune's were already aware of her enthusiasm in that particular criteria.

Though, once the initial surprise wore off, Blake's attention flickered to the far end of the table. She was not surprised to see that Neo too had taken note of Touma and the other's arrival. What did come as a mild surprise was that Neo had no immediate reaction aside from watching them. She was not smiling, yet she did not appear to be upset by his choice of company either. A troubling factoid considering the bad-blood between some of them.

"Hey, Blake," Yang's call was what dragged her attention away from the former criminal. "Is it just me or does Touma look tired to you?"

The frown on Blake's lips grew deeper as she altered back to the boy in question. Even from here she could see the tell-tale signs of fatigue. Not the sort that stems from just waking up or not being a morning person. It was the sort that belonged to someone who had appeared to have not slept at all. He looked like he was barely functioning, his posture wobbly and unbalanced. Aura or no Aura, he looked like he would topple over from a single push. Granted, he probably would be sent flying if Aura _was _to be involved, but that was beside the point. What was transparently clear was that Yang had accurately pointed this out to her.

"Come to think of it, he's been zoning out a lot here lately. It's not just in classes either, he's been doing it when he hangs out with us too. Ever since we got back from Relotem and you snuck into the medical...wait...hang on." Yang's deduction skills, though poor, were not so bad that she could misplace obvious things. This was one such thing and Blake could almost _feel _her leering down at her. "You were with him for a very long time, Blakey. All by yourselves, without any teachers around, at night, probably talking in hushed voices. That was the _purr_fect time and place to _pounce_ on him. Plus it would explain why he's been zoning out so much lately."

"N-no, that's not what happened!" Blake's cheeks flared at what the blonde was blatantly insinuating. Honestly, is that what Yang expected her to do? Ravage the boy like some animal in heat as he slept? "What happened is exactly what I told you before; we just talked. Besides, he was still injured at the time so-"

"So you _had _thought about that scenario!"

Blake wished she had the strength to smack the blonde into orbit. Instead she let out a wry sigh as she tried to maintain her composure despite the growing intensity of her embarrassment. Blake was able to take solace in the fact that the ruckus had caught Ruby's attention. By extension, it also caught Touma, Weiss, and Last Order's notice as well. This meant that Yang would not-likely pursue the conversation any further. Not with Ruby and the rest drawing closer and closer into ear-shot. In other words, she was given a temporary break from her usual antics.

She took note of how Touma tried to look more lively than he had a moment ago. Likely to dispel concerns now that the group was growing larger. Alas, it had not gone unnoticed by her. More so because, as unfortunate as it was, she knew the real reason behind this change in behavior.

Worse yet, the same applied to Neo.

And Neo had not cracked a smile once since he arrived.

* * *

Beacon classes were an experience to say the least.

The lessons that they taught, even the basic parts, were all pretty interesting on a normal basis. Touma did not have the sort of interest, or disinterest in most cases, as Accelerator seemed to demonstrate. However, that was not to say that he did not pay attention to the lectures. He was attentive and he did learn a great deal about Vale and Remnant as a whole from them. There was much to be taken from each course Beacon taught its students. Though the combat lessons were not as engaging to him. Frankly speaking, his 'Semblance' had made many not want to get too involved with fighting him.

Having access to a one-hit victory was a major deterrent.

It suited him fine since the same principle applied to him should a student land a solid hit.

All that being said, Touma was an attentive listener on the subjects. Normally, he should say, because today was not the case. As it had not been in the time since coming back from that mission with team RWBY and Qrow. It was not the mission itself that distracted him so deeply. Neither was it the loss of his arm during the confrontation with Adam. No, it was something else; although those things did feed into his current issues. Everything turned out well in the end and he should have been content with that knowledge.

But his conversation with Blake the first evening since Relotem had aroused some memories he had wished to keep buried.

"Mr. Kamijou!"

"Huh!?"

Snickering laughter came from the lower rows as Touma practically jumped out of his seat. Standing out of his chair, furiously blinking as his eyes tried to regain focus. He was in class, and that class specifically belonged to Glynda Goodwitch. This was important because she did not appear all too amused at his reaction like everyone else was. What with her peering up at him from her place at the center of the classroom, repeatedly tapping her riding crop against her palm. She was waiting for an explanation, or perhaps it was to get his attention. Whatever the case was, he was wide awake and feeling pretty flustered now that he was the center of attention and amusement.

"Does my class bore you that much, Mr. Kamijou?"

Embarrassment was an afterthought for the moment.

"N-no, Processor Goodwitch," His fumbled apology did not do him any favors either. If anything it made her appear that more irritated. "I apologize, I...haven't been well lately."

"Is that so?" Touma would have normally gulped at that swelteringly stern look of hers. But the fact of the matter was that he was not lying. Pretend as he might, even a casual observer could tell from looking at him that not everything was as it seemed. He truly meant what he said and that sort of awareness was not lost on the educator; regardless of distance or personal knowledge. Having said this, she merely sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Such a thing should have been brought to my attention before class, Mr. Kamijou. I do not like having to break away from my lessons to cater the needs of a student who is unwell. Keep that in mind from today onward, understand?"

"Y-yes Professor."

"Very good; if you wish to excuse yourself to the medical wing, you may do so now."

He gave a quiet thanks as he started putting his stuff away. Doing so gave him a clear view of the concerned glances being sent his way by Blake, Ruby, and Last Order. Weiss showed some measure of curiosity, but it was not nearly as much as the others. Yang for some reason was grinning from ear-to-ear, though he could not fathom why. Neo had simply tilted her head at him as she watched him; her face locked in an unreadable expression. Then again she was always pretty difficult to get a solid reading on. Sadly, there was not much he could say to them once Glynda had resumed the lesson. Less he end up putting them in the spotlight like he had just been in.

Instead he just gave his friends a brief but reassuring smile and waved before excusing himself.

Once out in the hallway, that forced smile of his faded from his face. Lying to them was unpleasant, but putting them at ease was more important. It was not as though he was keeping up appearances for a completely selfish or self-absorbed reason. He just did not want them to worry about something unrelated to them. Which was no different than what he did back home in Academy City. Remnant may be different but the people here were not; these were good and decent people. The last thing he wanted to do was make those same folks feel concern for something that happened in the past.

Fortunately he didn't end up getting lost.

Although, that was not to say that the trip to the medical wing was a short one.

"Oh, Mr. Kamijou, back so soon?" Remarked the fox eared Faunus, Tsune if he remembered correctly. Her lightheartedness dissipated the instant she put her full attention on him. "I can assume that you aren't feeling too well."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, now come."

Arguing with her was not an option; even if he wanted to. The fact that he did not only further spurred the notion that he was unwell. After putting his things aside, he did exactly as he was instructed and followed her to where a few plain beds was located. Plain white sheets, uncomfortable pillow and box-springs mattress; nothing worth more than a passing mention. Once he sat down, standard medical procedures were performed. Breathing checks, heart rate check, temperature check; the whole shebang.

Everything seemed normal from a medical standpoint.

Which prompted more concern from Beacon's resident doctor.

"Mr. Kamijou, as far as I can see, nothing appears to be wrong with you." Tsune concluded, shifting papers on her clipboard as she jotted down notes. "Unless we go into x-rays, which I don't think are necessary, you should be fine. So that leaves me to conclude one of two things. You're either trying to play hooky, or you're suffering from sleep deprivation...or maybe you just missed me that much."

Touma's half-lidded eyes did not so much as blink at the last remark. It was a struggle in itself to keep his eyes open as it were. His head felt like it weighed three tones and it took everything he could not to be rude and yawn right in the woman's face. So, no, she was not wrong and denying the obvious was not ideal. She did not seem too upset about it though, so that was a plus. If anything she looked pretty understanding despite how most would probably consider this a waste of time.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?"

Touma was snapped out of his minor trance as Tsune's hand waved in front of his face.

"Ah, I zoned out there for a second; sorry for being a hassle."

"Mmn, I wouldn't really consider you a hassle." Responded the Faunus woman with a careless shrug as she jotted down more notes. "You'd be surprised how commonly hunters and huntresses suffer from sleep deprivation."

"Really?" She was right, Touma was surprised since he never would have thought that such a thing was common. "Why?"

"Aura doesn't just give protection and healing; it also invigorates the body. Gives you a jump-start in energy; sorta like drinking four cups of coffee in one setting. If you don't properly manage your Aura, it can sometimes keep you too energized to sleep at night. Most students here already figured this out themselves, but cases of sleep deprivation do crop up every so often. Sometimes it's unintentional, sometimes it isn't. In most cases, it just takes a little prick of the needle and they drop like a house of cards."

The mention of words 'little' and 'needle' suddenly made Touma _very _awake!

"Y-you don't need to go that far for someone with an abili...eh, Semblance like mine...right?"

"Right, right, no Aura, Ozpin was sure to remind me not to use my usual methods for treating students on you." Answered Tsune, dismissing the connotation with a bit too much disappointment in her voice. Touma actually had to fight the urge to sigh in relief. "Past tests have proven that Dust applications won't work on you. We'll have to go with standard medication to knock you out at night. Honestly, rudimentary medications are so far behind compared to Dust methods."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hm? Oh, I said that out loud! Don't worry about it, just a minor gripe, nothing personal." After jotting down a few more notes, she stood up to her full height. "Anyways, I'll let the other teachers know you'll be out for the rest of the day. You'll probably end up sleeping through most of your classes as you are right now. Normally I'd tell you to pick a bed and go to sleep but I don't like keeping students in here unless they're injured. These beds are also pretty uncomfortable; though the injured patients can't really complain when they're on painkillers. Wait here for a bit, I'll grab you some medicine, and you can head back to your dorm room."

"Thank you."

Tsune said nothing more as she stepped out for a short period. Long enough time to gather his things again. When she came back, she handed him the medication along with some extra information. The likes of which his mind barely registered before being sent on his way. Somehow the trip back to TAN's living quarters felt longer than the trip to the medical wing. His body occasionally veered to one side of the hallway or the other before being forcefully corrected. It was all very tiring and Touma wished for nothing more than to succumb to blissful slumber.

The trip truly did feel as though it took half an hour to make, but he got there eventually. He narrowly managed to put his stuff down on one of the desks before practically collapsing onto his bed soon after.

He was unfortunate in the sense that slumber did not immediately overcome him. It was not fair, being this comfortable yet his mind still so active. It was not like was ignorant about the issue. He was glad to be getting some form of help; even if said help would unlikely be of much use to him. Getting to sleep was not the problem. It was what happened when he did sleep that served as the fundamental issue. And no, that did not mean evening affairs like Neo messing with him in the dead of night or any such nonsense.

It was the dreams, or rather the nightmares that were the problem.

Memories of the uncountable number of hells he been forced to suffer through and endure.

The truth was, deep down, those experiences were still quite fresh in his mind. It did not happen frequently back home, but he reasoned that was due to the constant state of commotion that was part of his lifestyle. There were few instances in time where he could afford to truly, fully, allow himself to be at ease and relax. Fewer instances where he was given a period of peace and quiet for his exclusive use. Nevertheless, even if they happened less often back home, that did not imply that this sort of thing never happened there. It was just that, here on Remnant, he had more time to himself.

Such a thing was appreciated at first; he would not deny that.

However, that peace of mind brought with it the horrors of his past experiences.

Touma and Team RWBY's last mission was just the catalyst that brought back those harrowing memories. Some nights it took everything he had to not start hyperventilating. Other nights it took the same effort to not scream out loud every time he woke up in the middle of the night. Always in a cold sweat with his heart pounding like drums in his ears. And, ashamed as he was to admit it, some of those times ended with him breaking into a fit of tears. Reduced to a sobbing, pitiful, trembling mess of a person who was powerless to do anything about it. The scenarios he was forced to witness, the suffering he had to endure, and the deaths he had to experience time and time again.

All of that trauma and yet there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

Worse yet there was no one here he could speak to in regards to the matter.

Then again it was doubtful that he would ever willingly discuss it with anyone; on either Remnant or on Earth. Trauma like that cannot just be swept away under the rug with a feather duster. It took years, decades maybe, and even that possibility was a pipedream at best. That was with proper therapy, someone who could help him, and he did not have that. Sure, he had forgiven Othinus for what she had done to him once he understood what she was doing it all for. As Accelerator had attested to, he had willingly picked a fight with the entire world and ended up winning in the end for her sake.

So forgiveness was not the issue, that part of it had been settled. The damage had been done long before she had set things back to the way they were. No amount of forgiveness or understanding could make those experiences disappear.

Touma also knew that, eventually, Blake would have something to say about it. A genius he was not, but he was a keen observer when he needed to be. There was no way he could repeatedly wake up in such a manner and her not notice it. Faunus sensory skills were very acute and could pick up things he never could. So it stands to reason that Blake had some suspicions about what was causing his recent troubles at night. Knowing her, she was trying to find an ideal moment to discuss the matter in private. Much as he would appreciate the gesture, he probably would not disclose everything to her in one setting.

It wasn't like he was trying to keep secrets from people he considered friends in this world. By all means, she deserved to know if it was impeding on her sleeping schedule.

At the same time, he wanted to make it clear to her that the person responsible was not to be blamed. Othinus was not the same person she was at that time. She was lost, just as lost as he had been, and needed a helping hand. She had been forgiven and was paying for her crimes the way the powers of his world settled on. All Touma wanted to do was make sure that such a thing was relayed properly, less Othinus be misjudged. The last thing he wanted was for her to be misrepresented by a sleep-deprived boy on an entirely different world.

For right now, though, he decided to shelve that thought for a later time.

His eyelids were getting too heavy and his pillow felt really, _really _welcoming right now.

* * *

"_Reject it. If you insist that the changed worlds and the act of changing the world are evil, then reject this twisted world with no crime, debt, or broken hearts."_

* * *

There was no alarm set in place for him to wake up to. About the most he could hope for would be a rude awakening from some sort of commotion. There was no way for him to know what time he would wake up and there was no pre-established means to rouse him. So when his eyelids snapped open, he was expecting it to be nightfall, very early into the next day or close to midnight.

He was disappointed to find that the sun was still up.

Along with the fact that he was staring up at a blurry ceiling. He must have shifted in his sleep because he recalled himself basically falling face-first into his pillow when he got here. Sunlight was slipping through the gap in the curtains of the window next to him. It would be his luck that a stray beam of light would hit him at such an angle that it nearly blinded him. Yawning, Touma let his eyes close again and tried to roll over on his left side, away from the window. He came to realize the slight problem with that plan. That problem being the sensation of thousands upon thousands of pins and needles from his right shoulder to his fingers.

"...why now...?" Groaned the boy, hissing as he half-heartedly tried to form a fist and repeatedly falling short. "...dammit, come on..."

Once the blood started circulating, he tried again to roll over to his side. Caring little about how his arm would basically be dead weight for the next minute or so. That too was another action which he had failed to be accomplished. A key difference, however, was that it was not a bodily restriction which kept his limb immobilized. No, no, that was only a byproduct of the real cause behind his inability to move the limb. Something was wrapped around his wrist, binding it down, and keeping it from being raised. Even with the appendage, as well as himself, still half-asleep he could feel the resistance when he tried to move it.

In his foggy state of mind, he kept trying to pull his arm up. Nothing came about from this, so he kept trying. He kept trying until he grew fed up with it and cracked his eyes open again to see what the cause was. Lo and behold, his groggy blue irises came to find that something was indeed around his wrist. Tied in numerous knots, truly a lot of knots, was some sort of cloth with the excess amount extending down past the corner edge of the mattress. He could not tell if it was actual clothing, a towel, or sheets. Whatever it was, it was essentially keeping his arm pinned down. He could move it, but he could not raise it any higher than a foot or so.

"What the hell?" Whatever line of thought he was pursuing ended when he felt something _plopping_ right down on top of him. Being unprepared for it resulted in the loss of most air in his lungs since it landed right on his stomach; eliciting an audible 'oof' from him as the oxygen was expunged. Safe to say he was awake now. "Hey, what's the...B-B-Blake!?"

Oh yes, there was no mistaking those amber eyes of the raven-haired, cat eared Faunus sitting on top of him. Literally, she was sitting there while still in uniform on his stomach, staring at him as she sported an expression of impatience. Like she had been waiting for him to wake up and was not content with how long it had taken him to do so. Said expression changed shortly thereafter as a the corners of her lips raised in satisfaction. What in this situation was satisfactory, Touma had no clue. On the plus side, in his startled state, he found that it was only his right hand that had been pinned.

His left arm did not suffer from such restrictions and was free to move how he saw fit.

To which he was trying to use to prop himself up and scoot himself further back against the headboard.

"W-wait, what's going on here Blake?" Nervous, uncertain, and his mind racing a mile a minute; Touma sputtered out his most predominant thoughts aloud with reckless abandon. "Why's my arm tied down? How long have you been there? What time is it? Also, why's my arm tied down?"

Blake had given him nothing in regards to a response. Aside from the further inclining at the corners of her lips, nothing was offered. Fair skinned hands of a huntress in training came to rest on his midsection, her nails dragging against the fabric of his shirt at a slow pace. As she did this, her upper body hunched downward in a manner reminiscent to the Faunus species her traits stemmed from. This in turn made her scoot downwards as her rear had raised up off his abdomen while her knees rested on each side of his waist. A predatory gleam twinkled in her eyes as she began to stalk forward; again like the partial feline she naturally was.

Her hands gently pressed down and raked against his still clothed torso as her face came closer and closer to his own.

"B-Blake, what's the matter with you? This isn't like you, nothing like you at all!"

Indeed, this was far from what Blake was ordinarily like and it was most certainly a cause for concern. His face was probably a new shade of red out of pure embarrassment. There was, however, a silver lining to this. Despite his panicked and flustered state, his mind was still actively working. Meaning he was able to connect the dots in his head from what he had just cried out seconds before.

"...yeah, this really isn't like you...it's more like someone else I know." Realization kicked in a second later and Touma's face, albeit a deep shade of red, shifted to annoyance. "...you aren't funny Neo, drop the illusion."

Blake paused mid-step, for lack of a better term, to look the boy straight in the eyes. Her head tilting cutely before her cheeks puffed and her amber eyes changed color. Pale pink and chocolate brown eyes were half-heartedly glaring at him, as if to say 'fun-wrecker'. Following this, the image of Blake shattered into pieces that ultimately vanished around them. As he guessed, in Blake's place was Neo; who was back to looking at him with mild contempt. A mutual feeling since Touma was not a huge fan of being tricked like that. Especially when he was sound asleep a few moments ago.

"Mind explaining what sort of game you're playing this time?" Ordinary Touma would not be so cross with a stunt like this. She had done far more embarrassing things to him since the day he arrived here on Remnant. For the sake of argument, however, most would attribute his lack of delicacy on being so rudely awakened. Never mind the fact that, privately, he thought the sight had been very erotic. "In case you didn't notice, _I _was dead asleep until a few seconds ago. I don't bother you when you're trying to get some rest. So extend the same courtesy to me and give me a break."

Touma knew he was being particularly harsh here.

All the same, if he was not stern then she likely would not get the hint.

Sadly this did not seem to deter the former criminal in the slightest. Instead it prompted her to harshly plop her full weight down on his stomach again. As he was left in a wheezing state, her hand reached back to grab her tablet. Retrospectively speaking, she had no real reason to listen to him. Without question, she could kick his ass into next Tuesday and there would not be a damn thing he could do about it. Imagine Breaker or not, she was still arguably the best fighter he had seen since he had showed up in this world. The reason she was not immediately beating him senseless was because she...well, liked him for some enigmatic reason.

Touma was still not sure how legitimate that claim was.

Neo's raised tablet kept him from beginning the grievous task of pondering that last thought.

_'You looked like you were enjoying the show.'_

Neo looked positively miffed as she peered down at him over the device. Admittedly it would have made her look damn cute had he not known better.

"W-wha-hey-don't-I assumed I was dreaming! I literally _just _woke up_._ So I'm not thinking too clearly right now."

_'So you have wild fantasies about the pussy-cat in your dreams?'_

The expression on her face when she flipped the message over this time was most definitely not cute.

"N-no! I don't dream about Blake! I don't dream about anyo-uh, um...okay, fine, that second part might be a lie." Her scrutiny-laced gaze made him think otherwise about trying to save himself the embarrassment. "A-anyways, that's not important right now! What's the big deal with my hand being bound up like this? Also what time is it? It's still daylight so I couldn't have been asleep long."

Neo did not go back to typing immediately, sparing a couple extra seconds peering heatedly down at him. Obviously knowing that he was trying to change the topic before it landed him in more hot water. Nevertheless, she eventually flipped the device around and started typing out a response. Although, to Touma's growing dread, the former fugitive had scooted back a bit to where her butt was extremely close to his lap. Not a cause for alarm if she had simply remained still. She was not, unfortunately, and as such she was unintentionally squirming at the peak of his pelvic area.

Far enough away to not be direct but close enough to potentially entice an involuntary reaction.

_'It's just past noon, classes are still going.'_

"Well, that explains the second part." Muttered the boy under his breath, trying his best to ignore her subtle motions. Blinking a few times, a new query came to mind in light of this answer. "Hold on, how long have you been in here? You aren't supposed to be walking around unattended and I don't think anyone would let you skip classes."

_'I left when you did. Technically that means I was with you the whole time.'_

One moment his mouth opened to berate her, the next it was closed. He really had nothing to argue with on that front. Her Semblance, as he experienced already, allowed her to create illusions. Very realistic illusions that were difficult for most people to spot, let alone distinguish. Based on that overtly simple explanation, he assumed she performed the swap when the classroom's attention was focused on him. As for the supervision part, well, she once again had him. Technically speaking she was apparently with him and thus under his surveillance. Again, probably her using her Semblance to make herself invisible to him or something.

"Make that three explanations out of the way." He could not help but groan as his left hand messaged the bridge of his nose tiredly. "What about my original first question? Why is my arm, specifically my right arm, tied to the bed?"

_'To keep you from running away.'_

Touma did not like that answer.

Especially since she was smiling down at him so sardonically.

"...running away...?" Her answer to this came as nod, maintaining the smile, and did not require the tablet to generate. "...okay, as much as I'll regret asking this, I'll bite. Why would I run away?"

Touma half expected her to break out into a wide grin and start messing with him on the spot. Color him surprised when she did no such thing and started on a new message instead. Now he was actively beginning to feel scared. Doubly so when her sitting placement shifted further down again; edging closer to his loins. Honestly, he did not know which terrified him more, her upcoming message or her maybe feeling something stiff poking at her derrière. The good thing about Neo was that she did not take long in forming messages so he was not left in suspense for too long.

_'What's giving you night terrors?'_

The jokes and petty worries stopped when he read this message.

Touma read it quite a few times alongside gauging Neo's facial features. Pink and brown eyes looked to be waiting for a response, patiently waiting with tinges of well-hidden concern. No teasing smile, no smug undertones, nothing of the sort of behavior she usually expressed when speaking to him. Just a purely flat expression that betrayed nothing aside from those faint traces of worry she was trying to hide. Touma's nose flared audibly as exhaled a quiet sigh, turning his head away to not look the girl in the eyes. A poor choice of action since she wordlessly forced his head back towards her with her free hand.

"Neo...it's a complicated story to even begin trying to explain." Touma's opening argument against this was met with a shrug. He must have been subconsciously getting better at reading her. He could almost picture her retorting with 'I have time' with that simple gesture. "It's also very personal to me and I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry. Besides, it's in the past now, meaning it's nothing you need to be worried about."

Narrowed eyes were all she provided him with as she flipped the tablet around again. The speed in which she typed being much faster than the times before this. Less than thirty seconds had passed before it was reversed.

_'Don't tell me not to worry. I've caught you crying a few times.'_

Once again, Touma tried to turn his head away from her. She realigned him quickly enough with some added intensity.

"Neo, please, just drop it; alright?" Touma wasn't prone to snapping at people, not to this degree anyway. The fact that he did not look apologetic at all gave a clear indication that this was one of the few buttons he had that people should not be prodding. "I already told you that I don't want to talk about it; so stop."

_'Quit being difficult. Tell me.'_

Irritated as her eyes made her seem, they also belied a mild degree of concern. On a subconscious level, he knew that her intentions were in the right place. He knew it was not right to deny her or her right to try and help him. How many times had he stuck his nose into other people's business for the same reason? He'd be a damn a hypocrite if he did. But the truth was it really went beyond what she could do for him. The only people who could understand were the people who were there for the experience. Those individuals, that short list of people, were not here on Remnant. Thus leaving him with no one to help him cope with everything he had been through.

Much as he wanted the help...to be saved as Will had said he would be...he could not accept it.

Exposing the horrors of those infinite hells would surely break anyone he told.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Neo, really I do." His voice became somber, quieter, before giving the girl a stained smile. "Had it been anything else I'd gladly tell you about it. But this...this is something else entirely. I don't say this often, heck I've had this excuse thrown at me more than I've used it myself. But you really, _really _could not even begin to understand it."

By this point, Neo was fully straddling him at his waist. He could feel her thighs slowly rubbing up against the his hips as she listened to him. Now that she was practically sitting on his lap with most of her weight pressing down on his pelvis. Whenever she moved, any move be it major or minor, he felt it through this medium. At the tail end of his refusal, he felt those surprisingly powerful legs squeeze against his sides. The duality of it was that it also caused her lower half to grind against him while dangerously close to his crotch. More concerning than that was how she continued to do so even after she began typing out her next message.

Part of him chalked it up to her trying to make herself as comfortable as possible.

Another part of him was beginning to suspect that she was doing it on purpose.

_'Challenge Accepted.'_

Retrospectively, Touma should have known better than to use that line as a means of refusal.

It never worked when people applied it on him. No idea what gave him reason to believe his luck would have it play out differently.

"It's not a challenge Neo, now come on; untie my hand." Neo did not even bother to write anything. Instead shaking her head while tapping at the message that remained unchanged. "No means no, seriously let it go! I don't want to talk about it, end of story. Now get off me, untie this thing, and let me sleep!"

She just tapped harder on the screen, mismatched eyes narrowing in defiance as her body leaned forward. This took some of the pressure off his pelvis, yet at the same time made her hips scoot further down. This basically aligned her with his crotch and though lessened to a degree, weight was still pressing down on him. In other words, if she was being particularly attention, she would realize that she was basically sitting on...his male anatomy. What's more her thighs continued to squeeze his sides for what he assumed was give emphasis towards her demand. Unfortunately for Kamijou, this meant that she once more grinding herself against his body.

A very sensitive part of his body.

...one that was beginning to respond to the attractive female who was stimulating it...

Panic started to worm itself inside the pit of his stomach. Maybe he could explain it off as a biological action and thus beyond his control. _Maybe_ that would suffice. But he did not want to go down that route if he did not have to. He wasn't erect, but he was getting there, and he needed her off of him before that happened. Otherwise he doubted he would she would ever let him live it down...or live at all for that matter. Having said that, in his haste to do just that, Touma attempted to sit up only to be denied by Neo's Aura-enhanced arm pushing down on his chest. His free arm barely moved before it too was pinned to the mattress.

The tablet flopped down onto his chest as he futilely tried to pry his arm free. No doubt from Neo's perspective he looked like a fussy toddler compared to her. Speaking of her, she had not looked away from him once, those narrowed mismatched eyes boring holes into his skull throughout the brief exchange. At surface value she looked completely relaxed and in control; which was indeed true. An underlying curiosity was present there as well, perhaps in relation to his abrupt act of desperation. She got the message soon enough when he reached full mast and made contact.

Unsurprisingly, Neo's eyes telegraphed her surprise. Blinking away the initial shock, she actually looked over her shoulder for the source. No doubt seeing the tent that was brushing against her shapely rear. He did and did not appreciate her pulling her hips back to rub against it. As if to confirm that this was really happening. Touma himself wished that it wasn't. More than anything he wished that this was not real. And because he was being pinned down, he could not do anything except face up to it.

"I...I can explain this...but I'd rather you just kill me now."

Touma did not know what he would find once she turned to face him again. Best case scenario ended with him being laughed at or be given a look of utter disappointment. Worst case scenario probably would end with him being maimed, castrated, or killed. Personally, he would be perfectly happy with the last option of the worst case. Even the best case scenarios were barely a step up from the worst ones.

He was not disappointed to see that small mischievous smile on her lips when she turned back to him. Nor was he shocked to note that her cheeks were dusted by a faint red blush. What did take him off guard, however, was what he saw when he met her gaze. A wide variety of emotions swirling within those mismatched spheres. Some he recognized such as sympathy, annoyance, and mirth. Intertwined, or perhaps the center point of them all, was one thing he could not for the life of him distinguish. It was primal, gluttonous, and starving that was for sure; beyond that he was clueless.

He was also clueless in regards to what more he could say in this situation.

Turns out there really wasn't anything _to say _at this moment.

The second he opened his mouth to speak, Neo acted. Her whole body moved with the same degree of grace that she usually demonstrated in combat. Her lithe frame, quick, agile and precise, came down upon him so fast that he barely had time to shut his eyes. He was dead, he knew it, and if nothing else it was going to be quick. Not for a single moment did he think that any other outcome was possible.

That was until his body tensed when he felt a pair of lips fasten themselves over his own.

...soft…

Soft was the first word that floated into his brain to describe the sensation. Strawberries and chocolate were the first flavors that his taste buds recognized. A faint presence that lingered on those moist and spongy-soft lips. It certainly seemed appropriate considering who they belonged to. When he opened his eyes, they did not deceive him. There, her face above his and currently locked with him at the lips, was Neo.

It was an experience Touma would have never imagined possible if it wasn't already happening. Even while she was sucking and tugging at his bottom lip with her own warm ones. Even as the euphoria he felt overwhelmed his senses, especially with taste. In spite of all these factors, Touma could barely comprehend the fact that this was all real.

He honestly wasn't sure if it was the rush born from this new development or something else. Whatever it was, it was making his head feel as though it were twenty pounds lighter.

What surprised him most was that the shock-value's recoil didn't kill him on the spot.

Neo herself was in a similar state of bliss.

Had she still been sitting upright, she probably would have collapsed. Instead she felt a delightful tingle rocketing back and forth down the length of her spine each time their lips touched. Her petite figure had come to rest along the top of Touma's; molding and pressing against his clothed body while her thighs and hips quivered from the aforementioned sensation. Luckily, her pants were dark enough that the damp spot would not be immediately noticeable. Give it enough time, however, and would be subject to change. Not that she cared too much about it. She could always buy new ones if the need arises.

For the time being, all she cared about was stoking the fire 'til it burned up all of her pent-up lust.

While not necessarily false, that was also not entirely true either. Getting herself off was great, but ultimately unfair. Hence why she adjusted herself when she claimed his lips; pinning his erection in-between her crotch and his stomach. That kept them both happy and having his dick rub against her clit gave her a nice stick to poke the fire with. Touma, the poor inexperienced boy, looked positively relaxed. Perplexed, yes, yet far more relaxed than she had ever seen him since the day they met. A huge improvement compared to how ragged and disheveled he looked earlier. Seeing him like this actually put a smile on her face as they continued to kiss.

Eventually he could not repress how good this all felt. A muffled moan came from him and thus she was given the opportunity she needed. Throwing pacing and experience out the window, she forced her tongue through the gap created in his lips to explore his oral cavity.

Like some small creature with a mind of its own, her tongue moved through his mouth. Wriggling, pressing, prodding, coiling, and licking everything it could reach; excluding his tongue. Only when her air supply ran dry did she break away from him; leaving behind a tail of saliva from her mouth to his. Both their faces were flushed, though between them he was breathing a bit heavier than she was. She could clearly see the glossy haze over his eyes as he stared up at her in disbelief. As if everything happening right now, right this minute, was all a dream. Probably would have been the best damn dream he'd ever have in his life if it was.

Fortunately for him they were just getting started.

Subconsciously, her tongue swiped over the glossy wet lips which were locked into a sultry smile.

Any other time he would be in a state of dread at the sight of that. Oddly enough, or perhaps not, Touma found that smile of hers to be quite appealing all of a sudden. Equally as appealing as her coming back down to clasp those cute lips with his again. Like last time, he did not resist her at all, even when her tongue slipped into his mouth and started curling around in it. Once more the taste of strawberries and chocolate pelted his taste buds; this time with greater clarity. The way she was moving felt eager, needy even, as if his mouth held was the only source of sustenance that could sustain her.

Aggressive, wanton, filled with fervor.

It was as if she were casting all caution to the wind in the pursuit of quenching her own thirst.

Of course Touma was is in no position to deny her. Heck, he did not _want _to deny her since this was putting his head in the clouds. Should he have felt pathetic for being so easily reduced to putty in her hands? Probably, assuming he was in a position to care. As it stood right now, he did not and that thought was ruthlessly slaughtered and tossed away. Not a soul could fault him for being a slave to his own bliss. He could not recount a time where he felt so...at ease. Like the problems around him were gone and he was just floating aimlessly in the sea somewhere. The closest incident he _could_ think of was that after he had taken a swig from Qrow flask.

Placid as he was then, this scenario was far, _far_ more pleasant by comparison.

Touma did not know when he fully and completely let himself go. Awareness of when he started kissing her back eluded him. As is the case when someone in his position was as far gone as he was. Rational thinking had been pulled aside, leaving in its wake impulse and instinct as he tried to 'fight off' Neo's tongue. The girl was mute, so he had no verbal cues to tell or guide him. What he did have were her hands, which had long since been roaming around his body since they started. One of which was combing through his spiky hair and occasionally tugging at it. He would have hissed at the brief flashes of pain, but that ultimately spurred him on.

Her other hand had retraced itself back to the arm it had previously pinned down. Taking it and interlocking her fingers with his hand as they kept playing their game of tongue-tag. A game which she was a pro at, by the way. He could spend all day here and probably not come close to comparing to her. Speaking of time, he had no idea how much of it they had already spent kissing like this. Nor did he care enough to be worried about it. Too consumed by the mantra of 'kiss, breath, repeat' playing in his head.

It was almost criminal how good this felt.

Why had it taken this long to experience it?

Neo idly had that thought crop up in her head as the fire in her belly felt molten in its intensity. She did not have to actively check to know that her loins were soaked. Her hips unmoving as her thighs and legs quivered on either side of the bed. She probably would not be able to walk for a few minutes after everything was over. Which she considered an acceptable trade-off for all the satisfaction this had given her thus far. Touma was probably in a similar boat as her or at least partially. Yet, much as she'd like for this to be a give-and-take, she had an obligation to fulfill.

As the experienced one here, it was her job to demonstrate the real pleasures of the flesh.

With that in mind, she began to move their conjoined hands. Pulling apart their interlocked fingers, she guided him by the wrist and placed his hand on her waist. She almost laughed mid-kiss when he started to move it around without any coaxing from her. She let move as he pleased, let him feel her exposed skin her sides. His palm tracing the outer edge of her waistband, following it to the small of her back. Before he could do anything else, thought, she tugged on the reins and guided him back around to her front. Disappointed as that might have made him, she had other places she would rather him focus on.

Next time, she would definitely let him move as he wanted.

As well as give him more to feel than the texture of her clothes.

Neo's hold was firm, but not hash. Slowly moving him with intent around to her front to her tummy. The tips of his fingers had already been slipping beneath the hems of her pre-loosened pants. So when she forced his hand down further, there was no obstruction. Quick and exact, with one motion she had his left hand down far enough to rest against her boiling honey pot. He did not disappoint, though he did clam up and his eyes did snap out of their bliss-induced haze momentarily. A reflex, no doubt, but he made no attempt to try and retract his hand from its hot and damp confinement.

Neo knew this because no additional force was applied to keep him there. Although she did have to raise her hips up off of him so that he could feel _everything_. From the sticky and matted down patch of pubic hair to the exposed and lubricated nub poking out at him. Had his mouth not been indisposed he would have, in all probability, commented on her lack of underwear. Then again response to this new development gave her cause to think otherwise. His fingers were already moving around to map out the uncharted territory; albeit tentatively.

Once she was absolutely sure he would not retreat, she left him to explore to his leisure.

Had he been a logical state of mind he probably would have used this moment to free his hand. Perhaps asked her what she was thinking or why she was going this far. But this was not the time to be thinking. Questions like 'why she was letting him do this' were to be culled.

Adapting was the name of the game.

Thus explaining why he did not immediately vacate his hand from her crotch after releasing him. She wanted him to do this. The multitude of whys could be answered later. So he had his fingers explore; though that soon proved to be a task. Rummaging around her crotch blind, in a lust-induced haze, _and_ without breaking their kiss was not easy.

Which is why he was taking his sweet-ass time right now. Running his fingers along the outer rim, feeling along the puffy flesh of both the inner and outer labia against his digits. The smooth texture of her skin, coated in warm sticky fluids produced by her snatch, was slick and sticky at the same time. It wasn't just those areas either, everywhere he touched was well lubricated by that warm substance. From the peak of her slit where the nub was protruding out from, to the very bottom of her outer lips. All-in-all it was a foreign sensation, although that should not imply that he disliked it.

He could, honestly, do without his hand being so confined right now.

Especially now that most of it was coated in her vaginal fluids.

He couldn't help but take note, as he was...petting the cat, that Neo was twitching. Not just parts of her sex that he had and was touching; her hips and thighs were quivering too. That should not have come as a surprise to him. This _was _a very sensitive region and he was given complete access to do with it as he saw fit. Nevertheless, his sole complaint remained to be the same. Movement was too restrictive and kept his hand from moving in a way that was comfortable to him. Neo must have had similar thoughts. For the next couple seconds consisted of her adjusting herself around his hand and sides.

It became clear what she was doing when he felt the cool air of the room hit him; signifying that the article of clothing was being removed. Not once did she pause or pull away from his tongue and lips. Even as her legs rose up one after the other and kick the attire aside. Only after this was done did she stop and break away from him. Her breathing was heavy in the same way his was. Her small but supple lips red and swollen; again likely similar to his own. Yet, despite his feeling of weightlessness, he had enough presence of mind to be aware of the pleased expression the girl was sporting.

Touma had no idea why though; he still did not have the faintest clue of what he was doing.

It could not have been his efforts that made her look this satisfied or, dare he say, happy.

...and he was partially right.

Neo's satisfaction was spurred from more than sexual stimulation.

Important as that was, it was also the look of greed and wanting that was stirring her up. Before today, she never would have seen the typically meek and uncertain Touma look at her in such a way. He might not be aware that he was doing it right now, but she was. She could see his lust for her, even if he did not necessarily recognize it as such, and it was invigorating. It told her that, in spite of that hero-esk aspect at the core of his person, deep down he remained to be a normal hormonal teenager. A teenager with desires and the susceptibility to be overwhelmed by them.

Knowing that it was her, no one else, who brought about this change was a thrill in and of itself.

A thrill and a _major_ turn-on for the former criminal.

Arousal now dictating her actions, she brought her hand to join Touma's at her aching and soaking cunt. Opposed to his wrist, she instead aligning her hand as best as possible with the back of his. From this she began moving in unison with him. Not directly steering him, more like a passenger who occasionally gave directions. The lack of constrictions gave him an ample amount of personal freedom. This was his time to explore, discover, and enjoy himself unabated.

All Neo was allowing herself to do was give him hints.

Neo flicked now unruly hair over her shoulder as she once more descended upon him. However, she did not take his mouth like he no doubt anticipated. Bypassing the lips entirely, she instead planted several light kisses on his left cheek which transitioned downward to his jaw. This process eventually brought her to the lobe of his ear, prompting her to take it into her mouth; flicking and nipping it with her tongue and teeth. She did not stay there long, opting to continue further down while continuing to suck, nip, lick, and kiss along the side of his neck the entire trip.

Her flaring nostrils took deep whiffs of Touma's musky scent as she descended. A scent which she savored alongside the salty taste of his sweat on her tongue.

"Neo, stop," With hindsight, she was glad she adjusted her hair before this. Otherwise she might have missed the sight of him wincing and hissing from the mixture of ache and delight. "Bite too hard and someone's going to notice."

She grinned up at him before nipping at his flesh once again. Her grin grew wider when she saw him flinch as her tongue lapped up the salty taste of his sweat. Keeping her eyes trained on his face, Neo used this moment to take control of the steering wheel that was his hand. She received no resistance when she guided him to the opening of her love tunnel and slipped their joined digits inside. Only upon insertion did she finally break eye-contact.

Her eyes squeezed shut, her hips tensed up, her thighs writhed against his sides, and her inner walls squeezed and clung to the foreign invaders.

In the meantime, Touma's brain was processing precisely where his finger was.

Frankly, he was at a loss of words.

Walls of soft tissue, parting, shifting, and molding themselves to accommodate around them. Yes, them, because Neo's finger had joined him in penetrating this hot box that was her vagina. Also, hot-box was a very astute metaphor as heat literally surrounded his finger on all sides. Temperature was not the only thing that had been dialed up either. Within this tight crevice was an abundance of fluids. Literally nothing inside was dry. Every spec of her cunt was completely moist. He hadn't been plunged that deep, nor had he been inside her for an extended length of time. Yet he could feel those warm fluids dribbling down to his knuckles already.

Fascinated, he began to move forward while Neo opted to retreat. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that these soft walls closed in tighter around him. Adjusting and collapsing until they molded around his finger in a snug embracement. Whenever he moved to retract it, her folds would move as though like they were actively trying to keep him there. It felt strange, he would not deny it. All the same, unlike most strange encounters, he did not dislike this one.

If anything he found it to be quite absorbing; figuratively and literally speaking.

Curiosity peaked, Touma started worming himself deeper inside. This succeeded in doing what he thought impossible; it made _Neo_ react. The nails of her free hand scraped through his hair and against his scalp; moving downwards in accord with his slow incline. By the time he got to the knuckle, she was at the back of his neck. Now constricted from tip to base, Touma retraced his steps while squirming the digit around to try and free-up some room. Her nails dug deeper into him in response while her shoulders, legs, and waist started to tremble.

With a reaction like that, Touma would be remiss to not try and replicate it.

Which was precisely what he did, cycling through the motions that provided the most notable reactions. Eventually he found the combination that yielded the best results. Rising up to the knuckle and slowly dragging it out. As he got close to the exit, he'd rotating his finger as if churning a batter and then repeat the cycle again. Apparently, between kissing and this, he picked up quicker in this field. Once he had become more comfortable, he began moving a bit faster. Unbenounced to him, the base of his wrist kept stroking against a certain knub each time his fingers moved.

Even a novice such as himself, the signs of satisfaction were clear to see. Handfuls of his hair were being gripped and tugged on. Hot wisps of her heavy breathing repeatedly assaulting the side of his neck. The shudders that overtook her entire body and the occasional jerking of her hips against his hand. All these cues told him what he needed to know. Most telling of all these signs, however, was the sight of her face upon peering down at her.

Seeing Neo with fully flushed cheeks looking back at him in sweet relief was...endearing to put it mildly. To witness the sight of her this vulnerable and exposed was new to him. Especially when such qualities were of the sort he typically did not associate with her.

If this had been the sight that would embolden him, then it would have been short-lived. For he felt his body grow tense as her fingers brushed along the bulging outline in his jeans.

Much as Neo would have likely beamed upon seeing him clam up, she did not.

She was too busy coming down from her own orgasm to bother. Touma wasn't outstanding, but he was decent enough with his hands...for a beginner. Now thoroughly stimulated, she could go on to the main course as well as enjoy it without running the risk of having it end too quickly. Time may be important but enjoyment was equal in terms of value. She could not dedicate too much of their time on foreplay. Which was unfortunate since she was not against the idea of giving him a blowjob.

Neo had to repress the urge to shrug.

She'd make sure that, next time, she would blow his mind to make up for it.

Focusing back on the now, Neo set a course for her destination and prize. A prize that was stiff, twitching, and beneath the confines of his clothes. She had already unfastened the belt and button while he was busy playing with her twat. This made slipping underneath his pants an easy task as she was feeling him up. A rough outline through the boxers gave her all the details she needed. Average, not spectacular, but well within what she could work with.

"Um-"

A quick grope further down below was made to confirm a longstanding curiosity.

"H-hey! Don't squeeze them!"

Turns out that, yes, his were huge.

Suspicions confirmed, Neo moved onward towards her primary objective. Fingers took hold of the waistband like hooks once her palm reached the peak of his erection. As she came down so did the final layer that kept his fuck stick concealed to the world. This was not done in a slow fashion like the moments leading up to it. In one fell swoop his cock practically sprang out at her; literally jutted upright and proud like a flagpole. If Touma's hand still hadn't been there it would have slapped right up against her slit.

Mortified, yes, but the look in his eyes told her that he was still undoubtedly turned on.

With the main dish now at the table, she didn't need the appetizer anymore. With a finger giving one last trace along his length, she moved to take hold of his hand which had recently stopped stirring her up. While removing him from her soaked crotch she had adjusted her upper body into a more upright position. The nails of her hand raking down from his scalp and along his chest as she did so; ultimately settling on his abbs. Having found a proper place to maintain her stability she brought the other hand, still holding Touma's, up to her midriff.

Guiding him along her skin, brushing passed her clit and pubes as they traveled higher. She kept ascending along her navel, body slick from sweat, and slipping him beneath her corset. All of it coming to a head when they eventually reached her left breast; her _bare_ left breast.

"You...you _do_ usually wear underwear during the day, right?"

Neo responded to his question with a wink and a small brazen smile. Straddling his waist, her trickling snatch was brought to rest against his shaft. Her soft, swollen, and soaked pussy pushed, pinned, and grinded against the strained, stiff, and sturdy cock of the boy beneath her. Through nothing but the actions of her hips, she properly polished the tool which had gone unused by seemingly anyone sans himself. This was the moment, the moment that Neo had been building up to since she first claimed his lips.

Finally, the reward for all her patience, was about to be received.

Pussy-cat had missed her chance to get first dibs; that was her loss. Unlike the cat Faunus, Neo had no intention of missing her shot.

"W-wait-wait-wait! Hold it, time out!"

The pressure must have been eating away at him. Or his moral compass decided that now, of all times, was when it should start working again. Fact of the matter remained that Touma was nervous. He still wasn't completely 'in it' yet. A hazy mind born from both lust and fatigue had made him run with things up to this point. By all means knew he should have continued to just go with the flow from start to finish. He knew that men everywhere would probably yell at him to shut his mouth and let it happen.

Hell, _his _typically righteous consciousness was screaming at him to shut the fuck up.

Even so...wasn't there an important step that they were forgetting about?

Like, say, protection perhaps!?

Much as he wished to voice this concern, he was not given the means to do so. Neo must have acted on behalf of the common man because her response had been swift. A finger from the hand guiding him came and inserted itself into his mouth. Keeping it inside was the thumb of that same hand pressing up firmly against his chin. As his tongue brushed against it, a new flavor assaulted his taste buds. A strange combination that was faintly acidic and salty but with an oddly sweet aftertaste. It threw him off because he would not have thought to blend that assortment of flavors all together.

It took him a second to remember that this was the same finger that was with his moments ago. A few seconds more to remember that there was something relatively important he needed to express.

Neo was not having it.

She was not waiting.

And he was not stopping her.

So, in that rapid span of time, she kept her Aura-enhanced hand in place. The other, formerly being used to hold herself up, took his cock and lined it up for insertion. Her grip had loosened just enough for him to open his mouth when the bulbous head found its mark. Whatever he intended to say died in his throat when the sensitive tip slipped right inside with only some minor resistance.

The further and further down she sank, the more the words in his head changed. By the time she reached the base Touma's mind was filled with gibberish. Too overtaken by the raw feeling that he had experienced a fraction of earlier. It honestly was beyond his ability to compare or describe accurately. Nothing he came up with would give it proper justice. So when Neo's finger slid down his lip, jaw, and chin, he didn't notice. Touma didn't even realize his mouth was still open long after her finger had left.

He did have the presence of mind to say one thing.

Even that, however, fizzled out part-way through.

"H-holy..."

Shit, this felt good!

Being this stuffed was so damn gratifying.

Feeling her folds being separated, stretched and expanded to accommodate the girth was exhilarating. To her knowledge, there was no toy that could ever compare to the feeling of having a raw cock balls deep inside her. Touma, buried deep inside her cunt, had already breathlessly expressed her own thoughts. Too overwhelmed by the sensation, his hand limply fell from her breast and slid lifelessly down her sweaty lithe physique to rest on her hip. She was fine with that, as well as fine with taking a minute to let him catch him bearings.

Give his dick a minute to enjoy and adjust to his first taste of real, raw, sex with a woman.

After all, the last thing she wanted was for him to cum _too_ early.

Once Neo was positive that wouldn't happen immediately she started to move. Testing the waters, so to speak, she slowly rocked her hips backwards and forwards on his lap. Each motion allowed his cock to brush against areas more sensitive than others. He was not only hitting the right spots, he was doing so reliably. The frequency of this tingling surge throughout her body made her toes curl a bit and her walls grip him tighter.

She needed to savor the experience for all it was worth. For the sake of this, she altered her tempo and movements by a slight degree. Seamlessly, she transitioned from a slow, steady, back-and-forth to a modest, narrow gyration of her hips.

It did not take long for the room to be filled with the resounding noise that served as a testament to their sexual activities. A soft rhythmic creaking of the mattress. The headboard occasionally tapping on against the wall behind it. Soft, repressed groans from the boy who had officially become a man. None of which were taken as a distraction; if anything they turned her on. So much so that it spurred her into taking the training wheels off.

Slowly, she raised herself up and off his lap without abandoning the previous motions. Like a reverse corkscrew, his soaked cock became more and more exposed until nothing but the head of his dick was left inside. With a slight adjustment of her legs and arms, she sat up a bit straighter before spearing herself with his entire length. She felt him tense, hell she tensed both inside and out, erecting a guttural groan from the man beneath her. Staying true to her actions before, she grinded down onto him for a moment before rising up all the way and repeating the process.

No point in time did Touma make a move to stop her; and why would he?

At this given moment, he was living out the best damn dream of his adolescent life.

Here he was, an average teenager in nearly all aspects, with a very attractive girl way out of his league on top of him. Riding him like a stallion, stabbing herself onto him, while her warm fluids dribbled down and coated his balls. The obscene, sloppy, and wet clap of flesh slapping against flesh rang out each time butt touched down on his crotch. That addition to the assortment of other sounds in the room were like music to his ears. Especially when the only other noise being made was coming from his grunts and groans.

As much as he was enjoying this, it didn't feel right for him to just just lay there.

He tried to adjust his legs and move himself a little to meet her half-way. However, each effort was met with the same form of resistance. That resistance being Neo harshly dropping herself down on his lap. The suddenness of it was enough to make him groan aloud in what could best be described as a delightful ache. It was like she was trying to leave his outline on the mattress. Painful as it was, it was nonetheless offset by the pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Needless to say, after the second time and a harsh look from Neo, he got the message.

Relinquishing any sort of control he had, he kept his hand at her waist and simply let her move how she saw fit. With no more disruptions to her rhythm, she was free to continue back at the pace she had been going. Pumping, rocking, and crashing her wet pussy onto him as sweat cascaded down her body. Each drop of her hips causing her breasts to rise and fall in sync her movements through the confines of her clothes. Eventually she did not seem to need her arms to maintain her balance and they left his chest. One had moved to cup and grope at her breast while the other came to toy with her exposed clit.

These were details that, even in his groggy state of mind, Touma took note of.

As she basically played with herself, her head had inclined upwards towards the ceiling where it stayed. Meanwhile her hips continued shaking, her pussy kept squeezing, and her entire body bounced on top of him. All throughout this, both he and Neo were being swept away by their own satisfaction. Her mouth was opened, yet no moans came from her parted lips. No matter how much she wanted to, nothing vocal would ever come out.

Even so, Touma found the sight of her silently writhing and twitching on top of him extremely exotic.

Their steady-paced romping became more wild once she started going faster. Not intentionally, for this had been an involuntary reaction in response to her current state of ecstasy. This was not Neo's first rodeo, obviously, but it had been a good while since her last ride. The fact that she was this sensitive was indication enough that she had been long overdue for a good lay. And while this might not be the greatest experience, Touma was well on his way to getting a passing grade.

She took a moment to dial back to her former rocking motions. Nestling him deep inside her while grinding her pelvis against his. As her head dipped back down, her mismatched eyes came to rest on Touma's weary, flushed, and winded face. Likewise, his eyes came to rest on hers and took note on how her teeth were pressing down on her pursed lips. Seeing her trying to suppress her body's reactions to the pleasure put a small tired smile on his face. Neo, despite herself, felt the edges of her lips curl up in response to the tired gesture.

Seeing that lustful, biting smile of hers, Touma couldn't stop himself from voicing his thoughts aloud.

"That's a really hot look on you Neo."

Not his exact thoughts, sexy was the more accurate version, but it got a reaction nonetheless.

She looked surprised, shit he was surprised and he was the one who said it. Regardless, it seemed to make her happy because she did not let that smile leave her face. Nor did she tear her eyes away from him as her waist continued to rock back and forth on his dick. Without breaking pace, she brought herself back down to be flush with his chest. Her breasts squishing into his torso as her forearms came to wrap themselves behind his neck.

Although the rhythm had not changed, the movement of her hips did. Proven by the slapping of skin and the creaking of box springs returning with the rise and fall of her ass. This time they sounded louder, more pronounced, due to the fact that she was thrusting down on his cock _harder_ rather than _faster_. He was not even able to groan before Neo's lips once again crashed onto his again at an angle. Exhausted as he was, Touma was not unresponsive this time around. With his lust acting as a catalyst, he surprised her again by becoming the aggressor this time around. It was honestly a welcome change of pace that Neo wholeheartedly endorsed; which is why she let him do as he pleased.

As his tongue slipped into her mouth, Touma felt the inner walls of her pussy twitch and constrict tightly around him. The sudden increase in tightness caused his nails to dig into the flesh of her outer thigh. Similarly, Neo had also felt his cock growing more rigid inside her, making her lip-service become more ravenous in nature. This noteworthy increase in vigor further intensified Touma's libido; forcing his eyes to clench shut as he tried to stave off his impending release. Neo herself was not much better if the tightening of her arms behind his neck or the trembling of her legs was of any indication.

Neither of them were going to last too much longer.

Between the two of them, however, it was clear who would break first. The constant fluttering around his dick had become too difficult for him. The flood gates were opening and there was nothing his fatigued and inexperienced body could do to repress it. Furthermore, Neo had abruptly started moving faster than she ever had at any previous point prior. Pumping his shaft, her shapely rear clapping against his constricting balls in an aggressive effort to coax out his seed.

Just a little bit longer.

Just a tiny bit more and sweet release would finally come for the both of them.

Touma, in a flash of insight, suddenly tore his lips away from hers.

"N-Neo, get off! Please get off, quick-!"

Touma's breathless warning fell onto deaf ears. His urgent message, cut off by her lips forcefully keeping his mouth shut and his words muffled.

Neo wanted this and dammit she was going to have it.

She could feel his body become more tense than ever and his muscles started to twitch. With muffled groan, the first spurt of his load splashed against her insides. The explosion of warmth that she felt spread as more of his spunk was ejected into her waiting cunt. A feeling of fullness overcame her, his pent-up sperm filling up whatever crevice that was not occupied prior to this moment. Feeling that hot batter ooze and slosh about inside her was the final push she needed.

The arms behind his neck grew tighter as her fingers clutched at the fabric of his clothes. Hugging him, holding him for dear life, as her entire lower body shook. Her mouth pulling away from his own to instead bite the collar of his shirt. It took every ounce of will to keep her Aura-enhanced limbs from doing too much harm on his body. Moments ticked by and her body continued to tense and relax while the crashing waves of ecstasy finally started to fade.

This entire experience was further heightened by Touma's own orgasm.

He could practically feel the tension in his body leave him as he came. Her aggressive movements coming to a complete stop once he started filling her up. She had kept him buried as deep as she could inside her while her convulsing inner walls continued squeezing around his dick. Her hips, though shaky, remained firmly pressed against his crotch all throughout. Neo's pussy practically milking every drop of semen it could get out of him. When he had nothing left, and she had come down from her own pleasure, she relaxed and simply let him stay burrowed deep inside.

Presumably because most of her strength had left her.

A bit of time passed before she was able to begin the arduous task of raising her hips up. A task made more difficult thanks to her shaking legs. It took a few tries but she managed to get herself high enough for his flaccid cock to slip out. Right before her legs could give out and cause her to collapse back down on top of him. Touma grunted at the sudden weight dropping on him, but did nothing else beyond that. With his shaft no longer plugging her up, the messy contents inside were free to seep out. Her lithe frame shivered when she felt his seed dribble down her red, sore, wet, and quivering snatch.

Her final task complete, Neo simply laid still, letting her eyes close, her cheek rest on his collarbone, and her ragged breathing slow. Not the sweat, exhaustion, or the mess could keep her lavishing in the afterglow of this experience.

The utter satisfaction in Neo's smile as she laid there on top of the man she had just fucked was by no means fake.

It was a shame that Touma wasn't attentive enough right now to notice it.

He himself was in a similar boat as Neo in terms of exhaustion.

There were no voiced complaints about the weight on top of him. In fact, he didn't say anything at all once everything was over. All he could do was lay there and try to slow his own breathing and heart rate. It may or may not have had to do with his current state of exhaustion. But he felt relieved, lightheaded, and...oddly complacent at the moment. As though all his stress, troubles, concerns; everything that had been bothering him lately.

All of it was gone, swept away, leaving him completely at ease...and thoroughly spent of energy.

Bare in mind, he was well aware that everything _was not _okay. After all, he did just cum inside of a girl without wearing any protection. The fact that she ignored his warning and practically made him do it remained fresh in his mind. Yet, despite having every reason in the world to be upset, he didn't say a word. Reason being that, to put it simply, he was too far gone to care at this point; physically and mentally.

All he wanted to do, right now, was go to sleep.

With the decline of adrenaline and testosterone, it was safe to assume that his previous fatigue was already catching up to him. Even now his eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open. With how utterly relaxed and drained he was, the fight to stay awake was a battle he would ultimately lose.

In the end, Touma had succumbed to his fatigue and slipped into a blissful slumber.

And for what felt like the first time in ages his dreams were not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

"Were you not listening to me yesterday? I could've sworn I told you that our world's medication might cause some unforeseen side effects."

"I, uh, might have been zoning out at around that point." Touma had the decency to look guilty, scratching at his cheek and awkwardly trying to look anywhere but Beacon's medical expert. "I do remember you saying something to me. The specifics of what you were saying, thought, I can't recall."

"Honestly, regardless of which world you're from, it goes in one ear and out the other with you kids."

"Oi! I was half-asleep when I got here yesterday!"

"An appropriate response and an acute reaction time. Good, we can mark cognitive deterioration off the list of possible side-effects."

Touma couldn't help but sigh quietly as Tsune jotted more information down in her notes. She had been adamant about this since he walked into the medical bay ten minutes ago. Blake had been the one to tell him that she requested him to come visit her once he was up and functional. Apparently he had slept a lot longer than anyone anticipated. The exact amount of time he spent asleep consisted of an entire day.

So yes, he understood Blake and Tsune's concern.

Albeit the latter seemed more or less curious than concerned. Since the second he stepped in here she had been shooting question after question at him. Inquiries like if there was a lapse in memory, if he woke up at all through the day, or felt any unusual body stiffness or soreness since he woke up. It wasn't until part-way through these questions that he asked for the reason behind them.

She explained that Vale's medical procedures, and by default the rest of Remnant's, could have side-effects on his body. While Earth's biology was very similar, Tsune did not know for certain how rudimentary medication would affect him. In simpler words, she did not know if the medicine would be too strong or not strong enough. Additionally, she wanted to confirm any possible reactions that weren't common to the populous of Remnant.

In short, and to his insurmountable horror, Touma had essentially acted as a lab-rat.

Tsune, of course, denied this claim once he voiced his concerns aloud. Her argument was that their antibiotics had worked on him just fine. Henceforth she concluded that the likelihood of the medication doing harm to him had been slim. To some extent she had been right, there was no particular harm done. It simply turned out that the effects of the medication were stronger than what all parties had anticipated. It didn't help that she offhandedly mentioned that he was lucky he didn't overdose from it.

Such a comment did not do her any favors or instil any degree of faith in her. If anything, it further enforced the belief that this woman was someone Touma _really _needed to avoid visiting.

Tsune was no frog-faced doctor and therefore someone that did not have his complete trust in the field of medicine.

"Well, by the looks of things, everything seems normal. Aside from the potency of the medication, there doesn't seem to be any lingering after effects." Remarked Tsune, eyes set on her notes, seemingly wrapping up her assessment. "Bring that medication back later and I'll give you something not as potent this time. While it's good that you had some proper rest, you obviously shouldn't be asleep _that_ long."

"...does...did anyone ever mention having very vivid dreams when they used it?"

Tsune's fox ears twitched at this; prompting her to look up and look at him inquisitively.

"Vivid dreams?" Touma's entire face felt like it was burning from embarrassment. Despite his inability to hide it, the doctor showed off her professionalism as she pondered the question. "There have been some cases. I can't say how many but, given how long you were asleep, it's not impossible. How vivid was this dream?"

"Very vivid."

He was glad when she did not pry any further and instead went back to her notes

"Lucid dreams…huh, seems like that's one factor that is commonly shared." Her muttering words also helped in easing his embarrassment; though not by much. "Seems like you fall into the uncommon category who experience this effect. Nothing to be ashamed of, most don't ever experience those sorts of dreams and retain the memory for very long."

"Lucid dreaming is when you're aware that you're in a dream, right?"

"That's right."

"And that's a rare side effect?"

"Not rare, uncommon, meaning it crops up enough to be classified as a side effect. Don't let it get to your head though, whatever you experienced is still just a dream. Whether you're aware or not, you're still making a mess of the sheets dreaming about your's truly."

"That's a broad assumption and you shouldn't be putting words in my mouth!"

About another fifteen minutes were spent in her care before he was allowed to leave. To which Touma couldn't be happier about for a plethora of reasons. The reason more predominant than most being how hungry he was. Sleeping an entire day away had left him famished. He had left to see Tsune with enough time to make it before breakfast ended. He might have to rush a bit, but he would still make it in time.

Not to say that his mind was inactive as he traversed through the corridors of Beacon to the cafeteria. Neither was this the first time this morning that his thoughts had been occupied as he did so.

When he woke up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing like how he 'fell asleep' in his supposed dream anyway. He was in the same clothes he was in before and there were no stains or mess to be found on his clothes, sheets, or the blanket. On top of the shelf next to his bed had been the medication alongside a half-filled glass of water. What troubled him was that he didn't remember taking it. Then again a lot of what happened since he left the medical wing yesterday had been reduced to a muddled incoherent mess.

The only noteworthy thing that felt off about him was the faint soreness all over his body.

Some would say that was proof that his 'dream' had, in fact, been entirely real. Heck he thought it was proof until he gave himself a quick look over. Surely something would have been left over from all that rough treatment he received, right? From what he saw, however, there were no marks present on his skin anywhere. There wasn't anything, nothing aside from a dull ache. Said ache could easily be explained as being the result of sleeping as long as he had. Ultimately his discussion with Tsune had given him cause to believe that it was a dream. That did not make it any easier to cope with the embarrassment; especially since it was Neo he had dreamt about.

It would take awhile before he could bear looking at her in the eye without turning red.

Touma supposed that would be his luck.

Putting that thought aside, he gave his arm a stretch as he drew closer to the cafeteria. He was careful not to bump into anyone rushing passed him in hopes of not missing out on their morning meal. Some of the faces of those in the hallways he recognized. Namely Velvet and Coco who did not seem to notice him as they rushed on ahead. Most others were students he hadn't associated with in his classes or flat out didn't know at all.

Audible commotion from the canteen spilled out into the hall the closer he got. Once he reached that threshold, he scanned the vast room in search of team RWBY. Last Order would likely be with them and Neo still had to be accompanied by someone. If Ruby's was still here then so too would the others. His guess turned out to be half right as Last Order was indeed with Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. All of which were too deep in some discussion to notice his arrival. No Neo however...which had left him with mixed feelings of gratitude and concern.

Those mixed feelings were short-lived when a finger poked at his left cheek.

Standing off to the side of the threshold, stood the little minx that was Neo. Half-lidded mismatched eyes of pink and brown peered up at him with their usual mischievous gleam. Touma didn't even have to look at her long before his face started to heat up.

"Uh...m-morning Neo." Cornered and unprepared, it took effort to give that shaky form of greeting. Took even more to follow up after it. "W-would it be too much to ask for you to, um, not tease me this early please?"

'_Not a chance.'_

Her small cheeky smile filled him with an impending sense of dread.

Touma sincerely hoped against hope that he did not talk in his sleep.

"Come on Neo, I don't need this right-"

'_I have something to show you__'_

He wasn't even half way finished griping before she showed off her next message. All of a sudden that impending sense of dread settling at the pit of his stomach felt a whole lot heavier. Made worse when she dragged him over towards the wall away from most students and going back to messing with her tablet. She wasn't typing this time and he was literally standing right next to her. So he could see everything she was doing and she was not trying to hide it. The longer he watched her mess with it, the less warm his face began to feel.

This was not because his face was calming down from embarrassment.

It was because most of the color in his face was leaving it.

With full smiles, Neo pulled up a file that she had stored on the device. In that file were various pictures and videos that she had taken or captured on the device at some point. A few of which he recognized, like the food fight that took place not that long ago. After a bit more scrolling through, she found the one she was looking for.

Whatever blood that remained in his face was sucked out the second he saw it.

What's worse is that she enlarged it so he could see it clearer.

On Neo's tablet was a picture of herself and him. Elevated high enough to where he could see the vast majority of her upper body as well as his own. His eyes were closed whereas hers were half-open and looking up at the device in question. Her lips were pressed against his cheek and there was an unusual sheen to both his and her skin. The most damning aspect of this picture lied in her other hand within the frame. Her fingers were set in the sign of victory while the tips of each finger were coated in a distinctly white, sticky-looking, substance.

Touma didn't need to look at Neo to know that her eyes were on him. Much as he wanted to tear his eyes away from this, he couldn't. If he didn't have a huge lump in his throat, he would have said something. Sadly the phrase 'Such misfortune' was not going to cut it this time.

He had no idea what else to say, but he knew that those two words were not it.

In his heart and mind, however, he was screaming.

* * *

Welcome to the bottom!

There you have it, a release of all that built-up sexual tension between these two. I can hear the cheers of fanboys cheering already.

I didn't want to put a warning up where the smut started because it would disrupt the flow of the chapter. You already know what you're getting yourself into anyway, it's in the freaking synopsis. I wasn't gonna warn you any more than once, so don't get mad at me if you get busted. As a side note, the only reason I did this was to try my hand at writing smut. I'd like to think I did alright, but I still don't feel too confident in it. Here's hoping the web response is positive.

Oh, and definitely check out **_Darkbetrayer's _**actual story this is being based off of. I beta that thing on the regular, so you'll see me again there. My only request is that you don't spam his reviews asking for updates on this. I'll post more stuff when the inspiration hits me; so don't expect rapid updates on this.

If there are any inquiries, thoughts, or concerns that arise in your mind, feel free to address them to me and I'll do what I can to answer them. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed my little piece of work.

Goodbye for now and happy holidays~!


End file.
